Il était plusieurs fois à Wonderland
by Kumira
Summary: Et si les contes traditionnels que nous connaissons subissaient quelques modifications ? Les personnages d'Alice au Royaume de Cœur ont envahi toutes ces belles histoires pour en faire quelque chose de ... totalement fou ! A l'image de Wonderland !
1. Le petit chaperon rouge

**Notes : Konichiwa mina ! ^0^/**

**Me voici de retour avec pleins de contes farfelus … Je ne sais pas vraiment tout les combien de temps je posterai de nouveaux chapitres mais de toute façon les histoires ne sont pas liées alors je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ~ !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Heart no kuni no Alice ! Mais si c'était le cas … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! *rire diabolique***

**.**

**Il était plusieurs fois à Wonderland ... **

.

Chapitre 1 : _Le petit chaperon rouge_

.

Il était une fois dans un petit village de campagne, un beau jeune homme prénommé Ace. Certains le surnommaient "le petit chaperon rouge" dû à la couleur de son manteau. Cependant il ne portait pas de chaperon, ce qui rendait ce surnom assez inutile ... Et idiot aussi.

Une fois de plus, Ace décida d'aller rendre visite à son vieil ami Julius, vivant dans le village voisin. Malheureusement il se fit intercepter par sa mère, la chef du village, Vivaldi.

« ACE ! ÇA FAIT TROIS HEURES QUE JE TE CHERCHE !

- Hahaha ~!

- ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE COMME UN ABRUTI !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mère ~?

- Tu es en âge de te marier alors épouse Alice, qu'elle puisse devenir ma belle fille !

- Hahaha ! Je suis gay. » Annonça-t-il simplement en prenant un panier en osier des mains de sa mère, interdite.

_Une galette et un petit pot de beurre ? Ça fera plaisir à mon Julius ~_ Pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Le jeune homme quitta le village, traversa un petit sentier fleuri et s'engouffra dans la forêt.  
>Là, il remarqua que Peter le chasseur faisait son métier. Il le taquina donc comme à son habitude.<p>

« Hey Peter ! Tu chasses le lapin ~? C'est pas encore la saison des amours pourtant, hahaha ~!

- ENCORE TOI ACE ?! Dégage de là avant que je te tue !

- Uwaah ... T'es pas très drôle Peter ! T3T

- M'en fiche ! »

Ace repartit donc à travers les chemins poussiéreux de la sombre forêt, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa blague.

Le chaperon rouge se fit poursuivre par un ours qui - d'après lui - voulait jouer. Il resta donc assit sur la branche d'un très grand arbre en s'amusant à agiter son manteau sous le nez de l'animal énervé.  
>Cependant, notre joyeux luron (qui s'était encore perdu) fini par se languir de ne point voir son ami et se décida à laisser l'ours tranquille ... Du moins, avant que son ventre ne se mette à gargouiller.<p>

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? S'étonna Blood, le loup. Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué !

- Pas du tout ~! Je vais voir mon meilleur ami !

- Hum ... Et où habite-t-il si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Dans une immeeeeeennnnse tour du village voisin ! On peut la voir, là-bas ~ Répondit Ace en pointant un morceau d'une tour éloignée qui dépassait vaguement au-dessus des arbres. C'est un ermite alors il ne sort quasiment jamais.

- Je vois ... Et si on faisait la course, histoire de voir qui de nous deux arrivera le premier ~?

- Hahaha ~! Pourquoi pas ~ Je prend ce chemin !

- C'est ça ... À plus tard ~ » Rétorqua le loup en voyant Ace partir dans la mauvaise direction.

Tandis que Blood avançait d'un pas rapide, le chaperon rouge traînassait en sifflant. Il se moquait bien d'arriver après le loup ! Alors évidemment, celui-ci débarqua en premier au village.

Le rusé frappa à la porte.

« Qui va là ? Gronda un homme à l'intérieur.

Blood se racla la gorge et imita la voix d'Ace.

- C'est le petit chaperon rouge ~ Je viens t'apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

- ... Ace ... Quand tu auras fini d'imiter je ne sais quel idiot tu tireras la chevillette, la bobinette cherra !

- Tout de suite, hahaha ~! »

_Comment ça un idiot ? Mon imitation est parfaite ! ! !_

Les loups n'aimes pas les critiques.

Il décida donc de manger cet homme pour lui faire regretter cet affront (à la base il voulait simplement le voler). Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué la grande fenêtre qui menait vers la place centrale du village ... Une villageoise qui passait par là hurla en le voyant. Ce n'était pas un cri de terreur mais plutôt un cri de ... fangirl ?

« **OH MY GOD ! BLOOD DUPRÉ IS INSIDE ! ****»**

Les choses empirèrent lorsque d'autres villageoises entendirent ce cri de ralliement. La panique s'empara alors de Blood quant il entendit toutes ses femmes qui défonçaient les portes de la tour. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite. Très vite.  
>Il sauta par une autre fenêtre, plus éloignée, qui menait vers la forêt et s'enfuit plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.<p>

... Et pendant ce temps, Ace était encore perdu quelque part.

* * *

><p>« Dis Julius ... Fit Ace tout en s'étirant sur la table. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu aussi populaire, hahaha ~! Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là toutes ces femmes ?<p>

- Si seulement je le savais ... Elles ont démoli ma porte !

- ... Tu veux un morceau d'ours ? C'est très bon quand la viande est cuite par un feu de camp sauvage ~ Déclara-t-il joyeusement en tendant une énorme cuisse d'ours grillé à son ami.

- Non merci. =_=

- Uwaah ... »

.

**Moralité : **

**_Si vous rencontrez un loup ... Vous aurez rencontré un loup._**


	2. La Belle au Bois Dormant

**Il était plusieurs fois à Wonderland ...**

.

Chapitre 2 : _La__ Belle au Bois Dormant_

.

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume du nom de Wonderland, une reine qui venait d'accoucher avec peine de son premier enfant, une fille qu'elle prénomma Alice. Un baptême fut organisé en cet honneur et on donna sept fées pour marraines à la petite princesse.

Cependant, après le déjeuner, au moment où elles allaient donner leurs dons à la princesse, on se rendit compte qu'une des fées manquait à l'appel.

Soudain, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit et un homme s'exclama si fort que tout le public entendit :

« JULIUS ! Il y a du savon tout violet dans les toilettes ! »

Nightmare, Goround, Vivaldi, Pierce, Black Joker et le dit Julius (allias les bonnes fées) se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Ace, la fée retardataire, entra en sifflotant et vint se placer à côté de son meilleur ami, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il devrait venir essayer le savon plus tard.

Vivaldi s'avança la première vers le berceau où se trouvait Alice et commença à réciter son don.

« Tu seras la plus belle personne du monde et seras reconnue par les plus merveilleux princes ! »

Nightmare, entre deux quintes de toux, prononça son don.

« Tu auras encore plus d'esprit que le plus parfait des anges. »

Goround - armé de son violon - s'approcha de l'enfant.

« Tu joueras parfaitement de n'importe quel instrument ! »

Julius réussit de justesse à arrêter Goround qui s'apprêtait à jouer de son horrible musique, aidé par Black qui balança l'arme par la fenêtre **fermée** de l'église.  
>L'homme aux longs cheveux bleus marine prononça très distinctement son don en gardant un oeil sur Ace qui venait de ligoter la fausse fée musicienne.<p>

« Tu auras une grâce admirable dans tout ce que tu feras. »

Ace suivit joyeusement peu après.

« Et tu chanteras aussi bien qu'un rossignol ~ »

Puis vint le tour de Black.  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?! Joker était sensé venir à ma place ! Tss ...<em>

Il observa le bébé. La petite Alice avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et le regardait avec un grand sourire qu'il trouva très mignon même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

« Bon ... Je te donne une force surhumaine qui te permettra de botter le c*l de n'importe quel boulet ! »

Pierce, la plus jeune des fées était caché derrière un long rideau de velour car il avait repérer dans l'assistance un grand chat punk effrayant qui le regardait avec beaucoup de malice.

Contre toute attente, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit brutalement pour la deuxième fois. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun retardataire ...

Blood Dupré, la fée mafieuse, entra comme si de rien n'était avant de prendre la parole.

« Et bien, et bien ... Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été invité malgré ce grand jour ... Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j't'aime pas ... Marmonna la reine Crysta avec une moue enfantine.

Son mari, le roi Jéricho, embarrassé par ces mots (malgré le fait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins), tenta une pirouette de rattrapage.

- Cela fait très longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre manoir. On nous a rapporté que vous étiez mort.

- Et pourtant ... Rétorqua Blood d'un air théâtral. Pourtant je suis bien vivant ! Et je viens moi aussi donner un don à la princesse ~ »

La salle resta silencieuse alors que l'étrange fée touchait le front de l'enfant du bout de son doigt ganté.

« Tu seras la plus parfaite des princesses jusqu'à ton seizième anniversaire où tu te piqueras le doigt sur l'aiguille d'un fuseau et en mourra ! »

Des cris résonnèrent et la panique se propagea partout, notamment parmi la famille royale et les fées.  
>Alors que Blood s'échappait, Pierce sortait de sa cachette.<p>

« A-attendez ! Cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour effacer totalement le maléfice mais même si la princesse se pique le doigt elle n'en mourra pas ! Elle tombera "seulement" dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, chu ! »

C'est comme ça que se termina le baptême de la petite princesse, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ~

* * *

><p><strong>~ Seize ans plus tard ... ~<strong>

Alice était devenue une belle et charmante jeune fille se préoccupant de son peuple. Elle savait chanter admirablement bien mais avait comme une sorte de malédiction avec tous les instruments de musique.  
>En revenant de son cours de boxe thaïlandaise (dans lequel elle excellait), la princesse décida - comme ses parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur voyage dans le pays voisin - de se promener dans les vieilles tours abandonnées du château.<p>

Dans un coin reclus, le jeune écuyer Gray Ringmarc tentait tant bien que mal de coudre une adorable peluche, ayant visiblement oublié que les fuseaux étaient interdits au royaume depuis plus de quinze ans. Voyant ça, Alice lui proposa son aide, très intriguée par cette machine inconnue, ce qu'il accepta sans ce douter de qui était cette jeune personne.  
>À peine avait-elle touché le bout du fuseau qu'elle s'évanouit brutalement, et ne se pas réveilla pas malgré toutes les tentatives de son entourage.<p>

Et ce fut à nouveau la panique totale ... Du moins, avant l'arrivée de là fée Pierce qui endormi tout le personnel du château, allant même jusqu'à endormir le lapin noir Sidney, pour que la princesse se sente moins seule à son réveil. Il fit également pousser un mur de ronces pour protéger l'endormie des curieux.

C'est ainsi que la princesse Alice resta endormie pendant cent ans.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Cent ans plus tard ... ~<strong>

Un prince d'une famille noble ayant repris le trône se trouva perdu malgré lui en plein coeur d'une étrange forêt près d'un vieux château en ruines. Peter, comme était son nom, s'arrêta devant un mur de ronces suspect. Intrigué, il s'approcha et, à sa grande surprise, les ronces s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

_Quel endroit bizarre ..._ Songea le prince.

Peter traversa les jardins puis l'écurie avant d'entrer dans le château. Jusqu'à présent il avait vu quelque chose de vraiment incroyable : Que se soit les gens ou les animaux, tous dormaient tranquillement.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs passa de couloirs en couloirs et fini par arriver dans une immense tour - probablement la plus haute de toutes celles de ce château - où il découvrit, allongée sur un lit de velours, une magnifique jeune fille d'environ 16 ans qui dormait paisiblement, l'index gauche enroulé dans des bandages. Au moment où il s'approchait d'elle, hypnotisé par sa beauté, il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

« Mmh ... »

Puis Alice se rendit compte de la présence de Peter, toute étonnée car la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue avant de s'évanouir était Gray.

« Vous êtes ... ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Euh ! Peter White ! Prince de ce royaume et membre de la dynastie de Cœur. Seriez-vous par hasard Alice Liddell de la dynastie Diamant ?

- Oui ... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- ... Une légende raconte que vous êtes restée endormie pendant cent ans. »

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Tout semblait vieux d'un seul coup. Elle aurait vraiment dormi durant cent ans ?  
>La discussion précédente semblait avoir réveillé Sidney, qui, ne comprenant probablement pas le sujet, se contenta de pencher son adorable petite tête sur le côté.<p>

La princesse soupira. Et Peter se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Maintenant vous devez m'épouser !

Alice resta perplexe.

- ... Pardon ?!

- Dans la légende on dit que celui qui réveillera la princesse aura le droit de l'épouser et c'est moi qui vous est réveillée ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

C'est à ce moment là que le prince se prit le plus gros coup de poing à la mâchoire de toute la carrière d'Alice.

- **PLUTÔT ÉPOUSER SIDNEY ! »** Hurla-t-elle furieusement.

Le dit Sidney redressa ses oreilles en entendant son nom, regardant curieusement sa maîtresse tabasser le type étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

.

_Finalement, Alice épousa effectivement Sidney (qui était en réalité un prince charismatique ayant subit une malédiction) et vécu des moments de joie, de baston et de peine au côté de son mari et de ses deux enfants._

.

****Moralité :****

**__**Maintenant vous pourrez vous moquer de ceux qui racontent que les princes charmants n'aiment pas les paresseuses.**__**


End file.
